kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Goes to School (episode)
"Elliot Goes to School" is the eponymous debut episode of the ''Elliot Goes to School'' series created by kitty0706. The video was released on September 29, 2009 and has gotten almost million views since, with over eight thousand likes. Brief synopsis: It's Elliot's first day of the sophomore year in high school, and it's hard to survive in Elliot's school with Mr. Higglesworth , Gym Teacher , and even Brendan riding his cattails... POO Charterers * Elliot * Radio Guy * Mr Cool * Brandon * Bob * Joe * Bill Clinton * Some Fagola * Mr. Higglesworth * Theo (the picture behind Mr. Higglesworth) * Francis * Emo Kid * Jacknife * Ms. Person * Corpse * Elliot's Mom (mentioned by Brandon) * Gym Teacher Music # NJ Legion Iced Tea by A Day To Remember # U Had Me @ Hello by A Day To Remember # The Comedown by Bring Me The Horizon # Heavy Metal Winner by Consumed # Ren & Stimpy Production Music # Dynomite by ima robot # The Flood by Escape The Fate # Blitz 2000 soundtrack # Gasoline by The Bouncing Souls Plot Elliot is sleeping with his school clothes on, snoring as he dangles upside down, his legs on the bed, his head on the ground. He gets startled awake by an advertisement on the radio, but he stops it by banging his fist on it. He groans into class. The teacher rudely asks the class to sit their "fatasses down", complaining about their looks and accesories, such as their yellow wristbands, big skater shoes, hoodies over their heads, their hot sports cars and girlfriends. The teacher sums everything up as making him literaly sick and that he had to call the doctor. Brandon laughs at the teacher's sense of humor, calling him "funny", but the teacher rebounds by calling his face funny. Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School Trivia * despite this episode chronologically taking place before the previous episode the radio says the same thing as what it says in the pilot. * Elliot can be seen watching three things including a this is Sparta meme, the furry episode of aqua teen hunger force and Francis proclaiming his love for bumper cars * you can possibly almost here Mr. Higglesworth say the n word to Bill Clinton * this is the first time we hear mention of elliots mom * the man is the picture behind Mr. Higglesworth is a guy by the name of Theo the same picture appears in Fox's Retarded Day * in Ms. Persons class you can see a Corpse as one of her only students besides Emo Kid, Elliot and Brandon * one of kitty0706's most popular quotes comes from this series "The future tends to unfold as it should... well, at least I think it does." Original Description Another day in life of Elliot as he tries to survive his first day of his Sophomore year in High School. This idea came to me as soon as my Sophomore year started as well. Oh, and Elliot doesn't sound like a Chipmunk anymore (COUGHelliotslateforworkCOUGHelliotsfirstfilmCOUGHlolwutCOUGHCOUGHcoughCOUGH damn allergies). Anyway, hope you all enjoy. I hope to release more videos this school year and the farther future! The person in the silly little picture is not me. It is Theo, who was also featured in Fox's Retarded Day. So yeah, I forgot I didn't remove the skin for the picture frame, so I wanted it to be a little easter egg thingy I suppose.